Caring
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Prompto takes care of his prince.


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

 **Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Prompto takes care of his prince.

Care

It was another one of those days.

In the distance, Prompto heard his two friends fighting - arguing about responsibility, but their argument was getting out of hand. He couldn't intervene, not between those two. He was unsuccessful in separating them last time, anyway.

Besides, Prompto understood Gladio's anger, but lecturing Noctis won't help him, not now, anyway. They're far from home - far from King Regis, who would've taught Noctis about leadership, but Prompto doesn't believe Noctis needs anyone to teach him how to be a king. He trusted Noctis, with every ounce of his being. He had faith that Noctis would be a great king, like King Regis was. It's just Noctis had to find his own path, even if that meant walking a path different from all the other Lucian kings before him.

He darted towards Noctis, who had been pushed. Sometimes, Prompto wished Gladio could control his anger, especially during this tough time they're going through. "Noct …" Prompto squeaked, hugging his best friend. "Are you okay?"

His eyes were watering, with twinkling teardrops. He couldn't stop the tears, though. He felt terrible, like he was adding more problems to Noctis' burden already. However, Noctis returned his hug - holding him protectively.

"I'm fine," Noctis snorted, eyes narrowing towards Gladio. "You're such a worry wart, Prompto."

The argument was over, though. It was clear Gladio didn't want to continue anymore - disturbed by Prompto's tears, who wouldn't even look at him. In fact, Prompto hid his face - buried between Noctis' shoulder and neck.

"Are you sure?" Prompto stuttered, tucking Noctis' bangs behind his ears. "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"I'm okay, Prom."

"It's just we've been fighting all day. So, I'm just worried about you."

"I assure you I'm okay."

"I still want you to rest. Let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright, I can't say no to you, anyway."

XOXO

The bathtub steadily filled, with water.

Meanwhile, Prompto went through their toiletries - looking for a certain item, which he shouldn't have brought on the road trip, anyway. After all, Prompto never had the time to take a bubble bath, like he had before the roadtrip. That wasn't the case now, not when that argument from earlier put them in a strange predicament. They were on non-speaking terms, just Noctis and Gladio, though.

However, Prompto and Ignis were brought into their little spat, especially because they couldn't stay neutral. At least, Prompto couldn't stay neutral, not when he's Noctis' best friend. He would always follow Noctis - stay beside him forever, like he had promised, then.

"Your bath is ready," Prompto smiled, poking the bubbles. "Did you fall asleep again, Noct?"

"No … " Noctis sighed, his eyes squeezed shut. "My head hurts."

"That's not good! How bad is the pain?"

"I'll live for now."

"You should at least take an aspirin."

"Relax - "

"Noct!"

XOXO

As Noctis fainted, Prompto caught him. He cradled Noctis - looking him over, but didn't find any serious injuries. He began panicking - eyes watering with tears, which dripped down and drenched Noctis' shirt. He thought about Ignis and Gladio - telling them that Noctis was unconscious for some reason, just before pushing that idea away.

After all, Prompto was suspicious. His fingers threaded through Noctis' silky locks - gently touching Noctis' scalp. He felt a bump on Noctis' head - fresh and tender, but the source of Noctis' troubles. He rummaged through their medicine bag for an elixir, then.

It took time finding an elixir, but Prompto found one. He pushed aside Noctis' dark locks - pouring the elixir over the bump, which began disappearing soon. He breathed a sigh of relief, expecting Noctis to wake up. His best friend didn't, though.

The prince wasn't in pain anymore, just still unconscious. So, Prompto began undressing him, not wanting him sleeping covered in grime. But, Prompto started struggling with undressing him, his face flushing every time Noctis lost a piece of clothing.

"Calm down, Prompto! You have one, too. It's normal to see Noct naked," Prompto sighed, reassuring himself. "He's royalty. His maids and butlers must have seen him naked all the time, then."

He bit his lower lip - pulling off Noctis' boxer briefs, and exposing himself to the Lucian jewels.

"Oh, Gods! He's bigger than me … "

XOXO

It wasn't difficult bathing Noctis, not entirely, anyway.

Of course, Prompto couldn't help blushing, his face flushed bright red. After all, Noctis was so handsome - the king's body resembled a perfectly sculpted statue, like the ones from art museums. His hand lowered - drifting down from Noctis' well-toned abs, and towards Noctis' private area. He sighed and squeezed shut his eyes - skipping Noctis' Lucian jewels, and washing Noctis' legs.

After the bath, Prompto went through Noctis' clothes - looking for the prince's pajamas. He found one - a long-sleeved silky black button down, with a matching silky black pants. He darted towards the bed, where he had laid Noctis. He began dressing Noctis, who was still unconscious.

The didn't worry him, though. After all, Prompto knew Noctis would wake soon, but not right away. His prince needed rest, especially because Noctis had been pushing himself too much. It's because Noctis wanted to prove himself worthy to be king, even if Prompto thought that Noctis was already worthy enough. It was hard for Noctis to see himself as worthy, not when Gladio kept lecturing him, though.

He began brushing Noctis' wet locks, then. He had washed Noctis' hair, with his favorite lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. In a gentle manner, Prompto worked through the tangles, like he would have done if Noctis was awake. After all, Prompto would never hurt his best friend, who he loved and cared for so much.

In due time, Prompto tucked Noctis' bangs behind his ears. Then, Prompto pulled the blankets over Noctis. The prince was ready for bed - bathed and dressed in his finest silk pajamas.

"Iggy would be so proud of me," Prompto giggled, just before pecking Noctis' forehead. "Sweet dreams, Noct."

XOXO

As Noctis slept, Prompto took his bubble bath. He sat in the bathtub - blowing bubbles into the air. He felt so relaxed, his muscles loosening. The tension and strain was leaving his body, especially because he wasn't worrying anymore. The prince was sleeping safe and sound in bed, not pushing himself or being lectured. This peace wouldn't last long, but Prompto was glad that they had some time for themselves.

Once he had finished bathing, Prompto changed into his pajamas. He walked towards the kitchenette, then. He made a pot of tea - something that relaxes his nerves, not exactly a big fan of coffee, like Ignis was. He placed a cup on the nightstand for Noctis, who wouldn't wake up anytime soon, but just in case.

He leaned against the countertop - sipping his hot tea, with his eyes trained towards Noctis' sleeping form. Sometimes, Prompto wondered what Noctis saw in him, but didn't dwell on those thoughts for too long. A loud knock on the door startled him, except he knew that impatient knock belonged to only one person.

"Shhh!" Prompto scowled, as Gladio chuckled. "Noct is sleeping."

"Yeah, Noct has been cranky lately," Gladio smirked, as Prompto stepped aside. "He needs the rest."

"You should rest, too."

"I thought I should return your camera first. You left it in our stuff again."

"I didn't even realize."

"I would have returned it sooner, but I couldn't help looking through your pictures. You really like photographing Noct."

" … He's my best friend."

"You ain't fooling anyone. Iggy and I know how much you care about him."

"I'm that obvious."

"Don't feel embarrassed. I'm glad Noct has you."

"Why? I'm nothing like you guys. I'm just a commoner."

"Give yourself some credit, Prompto. You are a commoner, but you came so far on your own."

"It's just luck."

"Come on, now. You worked hard to earn a place by Noct. Iggy and I were chosen to be by his side, but you earned your place through hard work. That's admirable."

"I guess so … "

" Noct needs you. Stay strong for him."

"I promise I will."

"He always turns to you for comfort, not Iggy and I. We didn't come on this road trip as his best bud. That was you, Prompto."

"I know, I know."

"Iggy and I have a job to do. You do as well, but it's different than ours."

"How so?"

"You'll see soon enough. I should go now. Sleep well, kid."

XOXO

While laying beside Noctis, Prompto snuggled close to him. The smell of Noctis' cologne surrounded him. He reached out, then. His fingers brushed Noctis' chest - feeling the prince's steady heartbeat, who meant so much to him. A sigh escaped his lips - one full of sadness, which wouldn't leave him nowadays.

Without hesitation, Prompto rolled over. He shut his eyes - hugging his chocobo plushie, which Noctis had won for him. It brought back so many memories - school days, studying sessions, and sleep overs.

If he could, Prompto would turn the clock around. He wanted more time, with his best friend. That wasn't possible, though.

"Did you bathe me?" Noctis asked, snaking an arm around Prompto's waist. "I don't ever remember getting in the bath."

"Yeah … " Prompto admitted, his face flushing pink. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? I had maids back home who would bathe me sometimes."

"You're such a spoiled prince."

"It's not my fault. People keep spoiling me, like you."

"I do not."

"Really, Prompto? You shouldn't lie to your prince."

"Okay, I guess I do a little, but I like you. I can't help it."

"How much?"

"W-What?"

"How much do you like me?"

"N-Noct … "

"Do you like me enough to kiss me?"

"Yes … "

XOXO

So, Prompto kissed him, but rather clumsily. He was nervous, sloppy, and awkward. His handsome prince didn't mind, though. The crown prince just took the lead - cupping his jaw, pushing him down, and eagerly exploring his mouth.

He moaned and mewled underneath Noctis, not holding back. His voice was squeaky, but dangerously loud. Even so, Noctis didn't care, just enticing more noises from Prompto.

"You really felt that, didn't you?" Noctis smirked, with a chuckle. "Was that your first kiss?"

"Y-Yeah … " Prompto stuttered, biting his lower lip. "You're going to make fun of me, aren't you?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to teach you something."

"What?"

"You should know how to please a prince, shouldn't you?"

"N-Noct … "

"After all, I have all night long to teach you."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
